


vacation (all i ever wanted)

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [43]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Beaches, M/M, Ocean, Sobriety, Sunshine - Freeform, Vacation, sand castles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: can you write onho on their dates in maldives without a care in the world? like just enjoying each other and the beach and yeah, fluff





	vacation (all i ever wanted)

jinki’s staying sober for this trip for more reasons than one, though the man coming towards him with mismatched glasses in his hands is high on the list.  he laughs at the look on minho’s face as he steps gingerly through the blazing hot sand: a little apologetic, a little pained, & a little relieved.

never has it been a secret that jinki’s alcohol consumption has been a point of concern for many years, especially with minho.  even kibum had recently begun to shift his opinion.  a recent self-imposed sobriety means that the chilled glass minho hands him now is mostly sugar & he takes it happily, eager for the break from a strict diet & heat.

“thanks.”

“no problem.”

taking a sip, he lets his eyes wander the length of minho’s legs with a smile.  long, lean, tan: everything jinki’s aren’t & everything he likes.  minho catches him & he only winks, the laughter of the other tinkling in his ears as he turns his gaze to the sparkles on the incoming waves.  forward & back, forward & back.  a little like their relationship but with an edge that doesn’t exist between them.

they’re both a little damp & sand sticks in places that jinki never knew existed & that his faith in the ocean & the hotel shower to remove will soon be tested.

a lop-sided castle sits to minho’s right & the mound of sand that hides the hole jinki buried him in is to jinki’s left.  an excellent day all around, soft at the edges though still bright under the radiant sun.  

they’ve not said much, even minho’s general exuberance is stymied by laughter & smiles, unspoken affirmations exchanged through the brushing of fingers & the softest, chastest kisses.

every little habit born from a shared home at home & abroad are manifesting themselves even here, on a beach far away, & jinki turns to minho with a grin.  the fingers holding his glass switch, his right hand now empty & he touches minho’s arm with the chilled fingers, letting them linger & tapping against the golden skin gently.  a code they created years ago, caught once by a hidden camera during a radio interview, their own way of saying things they’re not allowed to speak with their lips. minho’s smile is everything he wants & the tap of the other’s fingers against his own has him chuckling & taking another sober sip.


End file.
